Drabbles
by RinxShemi
Summary: Read my Katekyo Hitman Reborn drabbles. One of Hibari and Mukuro will be uploaded soon :
1. Number 3

I have decided to do a drabble to increase my writing ability thanks to the help of Okapi Princess. This one is about Mukuro. They try to convince Mukuro that he's part of the mafia. lol right?

Please read,

RinxShemi

**Number 3**

Tsuna looked through his to do list. One, go to school and TRY to get past middle school. Two, take care of my family. Last, convince Mukuro he's part of the mafia. _Wait! How the hell am I supposed to do that? _Mukuro and the rest of the guardians were summoned. Mukuro was the last to appear.

He slammed the door open, looked at Tsuna for five to ten seconds, and said "Kufufufu, I wish you people would call me so casually".

Knowing that some shit was gonna go down, Tsuna said "Uhm...um...Mukuro? You do know that you are part of the mafia, right?".

Mukuro glared at Tsuna and said "You should be careful what you say, Sawada Tsunayoshi". He held up his trident.

While Tsuna was being scared shitless, Tsuna turned to Hibari and said "Hibari! Save us!".

Hibari glared at Tsuna and said "Hmph" _Arg! I was just ignored._

The End!

What do you think?

Leave comments,

RinxShemi


	2. Namimori's peace is gold!

This is a Hibari fanfiction! Tell me what you think!

Namimori's peace is gold!

Hibari layed on top of the middle school's roof. It was lunch time. Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, Reborn, Chrome, Haru, Kyoko, and Hibari (obviously) all in the same area. "Now, Now" Hibari heard Yamamoto say. _God! First they group together, and next they disturb Namimori's peace._ Hibari jumped off the top of the roof to the lower part of the roof by the fence.

"You are being too loud and disturbing Namimori's peace. Quiet down or i'll bite you to death. Tsuna shook in fear. Yamamoto laughed. Gokudera prepared his bombs. Ryohei said his "to the extreme" catchphrase. Reborn smiled. Chrome, Haru, and Kyoko were being covered by the guardians.

"Aie~. Hibari-san" said Haru "please don't bite us to death".

The End! :)

Thanks,

RinxShemi


	3. Boxing

Well, I think this is the last drabble I'm going to do. If you guys like if just tell me and I might make more.

RinxShemi

**Boxing**

Boom!

"Reborn!" yelled Tsuna rising up with just his underwear on.

"I'll make it to school on time with my dying will" said Tsuna running at full speed, just barely dodging the moving cars and trucks. He quickly runs past Ryohei-oniichan and Kyoko-chan.

"Running to the extreme! I can't fall behind" yelled Ryohei running after Tsuna. It took about five minutes before they reached Namimori's middle school gates.

"Sawada. That was some extreme running. Join the boxing club!"yelled Ryohei-oniichan.

With five seconds left of his dying will, he turned to Ryohei, said "No", and walked into the school. _Damn it. Maybe next time. _Ryohei walked into the school after Tsuna. He got glares from Hibari that said "be late again and I'll bite you to death".

The End! :)

Well, do you guys want more? :)


	4. The second meeting

The second meeting

The Vongolas are enjoying the nice stroll down Tsuna's street when they hear "VOIIIIIIIII". _Oh god! Varia? Why are they here?_

"Shut up, scum" said Xanxus pushing that comment toward Squalo.

"What was that, damn boss" yelled back Squalo. Before the fight began, Yamamoto called out to Squalo.

"Squ~chan, Yamamoto-kun is calling you," said Lussuria.

"What?" said Squalo and he glance over at the Vongola family.

"VOIIIIIII, what are you-" said Squalo but ended up getting interrupted by Squalo.

"Scum should just leave or die" said Xanxus to Tsuna.

Squalo followed his boss and said "Damn boss! You stole my line".

Xanxus sighed and said "Great! More trash" with a sarcastic tone. Lussuria went up to Squalo and held him back from swinging his long sword at the Varia boss.

The End!

Thats all I want to write so far. Give me ideas if you want me to write more.

Thanks,

RinxShemi


	5. Marshmallows Forever

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Tsunayoshi Sawada slowly walked into a room where he knew Byakuran would be. He recently asked Byakuran to do some research on a couple of things. To be honest, he believed that Byakuran would pull through for him. The opened the tall, wood door that lead to a table with seven chairs for the meetings. Past the table was three windows. One was on the far right of the room. The other two were straight ahead of the table. Byakuran was in-between the two windows up ahead. Byakuran notices that Tsuna comes in. He jumps and focuses his attention to Tsuna.

"Welcome, Tsunayoshi-kun" said Byakuran with a wide, welcoming smile.

"Byakuran, did you look up those files I asked for?" asked Tsunayoshi Sawada in the nicest tone he could, without losing what little "manliness" he has left.

"Uhmmm...what file are you referring to?" asked Byakuran stuffing another big, puffy marshmallow in his mouth, scanning through the large amount of files in his hand. Tsuna had been worrying about his "family" lately. After the Rainbow battle, he thought about strengthening his relationships with his future comrades.

"More marshmallows, Byakuran?" asked Tsuna, motioning toward the marshmallow. This was the seventh pack of them he had in the past hour.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, these marshmallows cleanse the soul. Try one!" said Byakuran offering one to Tsuna.

"Sure, I'll try it. If you give me that file I was looking for" said Tsuna, taking the marshmallow before Byakuran even had time to react. Byakuran agreed and placed the file on a table five steps ahead of him. Tsuna took the soft, squishy marshmallow from Byakuran and stuffed it in his mouth.

Byakuran told Tsuna, "Your face is priceless Tsunayoshi-kun". Byakuran laughed lightly, stuffing yet another marshmallow in his mouth.

"Is my face really that priceless, Byakuran?" asked Tsuna, taking the file from the table.

"Eat this once more and look in the mirror this time" directed Byakuran. Near the door, there was a giant mirror. Tsuna didn't even remember that being there.

He stared deeply into the mirror and stuffed the marshmallow into his mouth. He saw and instantly started laughing. He had a lit up face with wide eyes and his mouth was beginning to crave more and more marshmallows.

Let's just say that the moral of this story is: Never eat Byakuran's marshmallows or you will most likely have an addiction.


End file.
